WATCHMAN OF MOBIUS
by RCTSG
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog was always Mobius's hero. But when a new figure known as Watchman begins taking the glory, people slowly forget about Sonic. And sonic knows he is not really a good guy. Now Sonic must hunt down the watchman with the help of a man nicknamed RC, and uncover the watchman's past to find out who he really is. Two heroes; one world. who will win?
1. Chapter 1 Watchman for Mobius

Just another night at club Rouge. DJ playing the latest tunes, people partying on the dance floor, and then there's the guys that like to get wasted at the bar. Everything was just normal. Sonic and Tails walked in and sat down at the bar. "I'll take a shot of whiskey", said Sonic with a grin. "And I'll have some water", said Tails. Rouge was running the bar tonight. She got the two heroes their drinks and poured herself a shot. "So what's up boys? Fight anyone today?" Sonic looked at her with a stern look. "We can't fight anyone if someone keeps beating us to them." Tails jumped in, "And whoever keeps beating us, beats the shit out of the baddies." Rouge was confused. "You're supposed to be the hero on Mobius. Who keeps beating you?" Tails sighed, "We don't know. He just comes and goes. Me and Sonic almost caught him once, but he just slipped away! Man he's been going around like this for months and people are slowly starting to forget about Sonic. People are now calling him-""WATCHMAN!" The TV behind Rouge blared. "Oh great." Sonic moaned, "Speak of the devil!" The announcers for channel 85 news began talking about Mobius's 'newest' hero. "I'm Mark!" "And I'm Donna." "Thank you for watching channel 85! So what's happening Donna?" Donna spoke, "It seems the watchman has saved yet more lives today here in Metal city. A gang known as 'the Grimm's' attacked a small group of college students in metal square. The watchman showed no mercy and attacked the gang, stopping the attack." Mark jumped in, "How many gang members were their?" Donna grinned, "A total of ten gang members." "Wow!" said Mark, "And not a scratch on the watchman?" Donna replied, "Not a single scratch." Rouge turned to Sonic. "Well it's not that bad, everyone still knows your better than some 'watchman'. So it's ok." Sonic looked at the screen. "Wait for it." Mark continued, "And whatever happened to Sonic? He is supposed to be Mobius's hero. He is actually supposed to be the fastest thing alive. Yet, the watchman is getting things done even faster than Sonic! Has he lost his touch? I believe so. He better shape up cause there's a new hero in town and his name is-" Sonic shut off the TV. Tails looked at his brother. "Are you ok Sonic?" Sonic hesitated, "I'm fine. Don't worry." Rouge looked at her watch. "Well I'm going to close up soon so I guess I will see you tomorrow." Sonic sighed, "Yeah it's getting late, better head back home. C'mon Tails." Tails followed Sonic out of the club and began heading home. "New hero my ass!" sonic thought, "I'll show them who the real hero is."

Sonic wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where your-" there was a moment of silence. The man spoke. "Oh my god. Sonic? Wow this is cool!" The guy was a human. He wore black boots, black jeans, red t-shirt, a black hoodie, and wore dark yellow shades. He was pretty excited to be in front of Sonic, and Sonic felt better knowing there was still someone who knew about him. "Wow Mr. Sonic, could I have your autograph?" Sonic took out a note book and signed his name. "Here you go. Hey so what's your name?" The man's face darkened. "I don't have one. I was given the nickname RC though! You can call me that." Sonic didn't understand how you didn't have a name. But he gradually agreed to stick with his nickname. Tails piped in, "So where are you heading?" RC pointed towards club Rouge. "I'm just picking up my girlfriend. Her car broke down." Sonic asked, "Who's your girlfriend?" RC pointed to Rouge. Sonic and Tails stood silent. Finally sonic spoke, "A human and a mobian?!" RC's expression showed disapproval. "What? Is there something wrong with that?" Sonic was about to speak but thought about things. He did fall for breeze who was a robot made by Eggman. Then there was tails having that thing with Cosmos. Sonic decided to bite his tongue. "No man that's great. I aint gonna judge." RC look puzzled, but just nodded. "I guess I will be seeing you around." And RC walked to the club.

Sonic and Tails were almost home when they heard a scream. "Aw shit." Said Tails, "We got trouble." Sonic and Tails ran to an ally where a group of teens were about to be mugged by a gang. "Hey!" yelled sonic, "Leave them be!" The gang turned toward the two. One of the members spoke. "Finally, the hedgehog returns. Get 'em boys!" The gang drew out their knives and lunged at Sonic. Sonic dodged a couple before being pinned down by some guys. Tails was grabbed by two members. "Let us go!" yelled Tails. "Sorry. But I'm afraid we can't." Said the leader. "Bring me a knife!" One of the members brought the leader a knife. The leader brought it to Tails throat. "Nighty night." Sonic shouted, "No!" Suddenly, a ninja star hit the leader in the back of the head. As he dropped dead, one of the members yelled "What the fuck!" then, a figure jumped from a rooftop and landed clean on his feet. The figure wore a black and grey biker suit with a helmet and gloves. No one could see his face. Sonic then recognized him. "Watchman!" Watchman brought out a stick with a button. He pressed it and it shot out a whip made out of barbed wire. The whip was electrical and pierced three members in the chest at the same time. All the other members looked at their fallen brothers and ran in horror, letting Sonic and Tails go.

Watchman turned to sonic, "Can you be any slower?" And began to walk away. Enraged, Sonic used his homing attack and hit Watchman on the back, severely cutting him. "AGH!" He turned around and threw his whip, grabbing Sonic's ankle. Watchman then flung Sonic to a wall, knocking him out.

Tails yelled, "Sonic! No!" The Watchman leaped onto a rooftop, then disappeared. Tails could hear police sirens, and knew that shit was about to go down.


	2. Chapter 2 Watchman's attack

"Sonic! Wake up dude!" Sonic groaned. "What happened?" Tails talked really fast. "Watchman came and saved our ass's but he insulted you and you hit him and he flung you to this wall knocking you out! Then he took off while the police came and took the bodies and I had to fix everything and I've been trying to wake you up for like hours! Now Eggman is attacking the city with watchman!" Sonic was confused. "Wait. WATCHMAN IS ATTACKING THE CITY WITH ROBOTNIK?!" Tails nodded. Sonic didn't get why "Mobius's newest hero" is attacking the city. "Let's go kick some ass then."

Egg pawns were all over the city, but they weren't attacking anyone. They were robbing them. "My head hurts" groaned Sonic, "Why are they robbing people and not hurting them?" Tails thought about it. "Maybe he's broke." Sonic didn't think so, but he had to stop Eggman. "Tails go get the other sonic heroes while I hold off the attack." Tails nodded and went for help. "All right, let's have some fun."

Sonic began destroying the Egg pawns with his spin attacks. Things were cool until Eggman showed up in his Egg emperor suit. "You blasted hedgehog! Stop interfering with my plans!" Sonic stared at the suit. "Well shit." The emperor swung a laser blast at sonic but he dodged. "Man I missed kicking your ass!" That just pissed off eggman even more. He kept attacking and kept missing. "Hold still you punk!" Sonic was enjoying himself. Tails came up. "Sonic! Look out!" Suddenly, a sharp pain hit sonic in his back, as if he got whipped. He turned to find watchman holding a civilian. "Put him down!" Watchman stared at Sonic then said, "Heads up." Sonic turned around just in time to dodge Eggman's sword. When sonic turned again, watchman was gone. "Fuck!" Eggman laughed. "Fools! You can't stop me this-" The suit froze. Tails came out from behind with a bundle of wires. "I don't think he needed these." The suit opened and out came the egg pod. Eggman held a remote. "I still have my army! Attack!" The army of robots charged towards sonic, but then they fell apart. "What?! No!" Sonic laughed. "Wow you really do suck at this!" Eggman pointed a gun at Tails. "You move, I shoot." Sonic thought to himself "Well fuck."

Then, watchman jumped out of nowhere and slashed the egg pod with his whip. "Hey! I thought we had a deal!" Eggman yelled. Watchman replied, "I got what I needed, I don't need you anymore!" Eggman flew away with what was left of the egg pod. "You ok kid?" Asked watchman. Tails shouted "I'm fine!" The Watchman then glanced at sonic, and then ran. Sonic ran up to Tails, "Where are the others?" Tails blushed. "I never got them. I was busy ripping out wires. Sonic laughed. "Well let's go get a drink."

Club rouge was empty, except for a man running the bar. Sonic went up to the bar and asked for a glass of water. The man turned. It was RC. "Oh hey guys! I'm running the place while rouge rests. What do you need?" Sonic repeated slowly, "Water." After RC gave them their drinks, he asked sonic what happened to his ankle. "Watchman grabbed it with his whip." RC's face went pale. "Was it a whip made out of barbed wire?" Sonic nodded. "Oh my god. So that bastard is the watchman?!" Sonic looked puzzled. Tails asked, "What are you talking about?" RC explained. "Years ago, some son of a bitch in a biker outfit took a lot away from me. My girl, my gear, even my weapons." Tails stared at him. "I'm still confused." RC sighed. "That gear he has on, were prototype gear that I have been working on when I worked for G.U.N." Sonic jumped up. "You worked for G.U.N.?" RC was getting annoyed. "Yes I did. My job was to make top military gear and weapons. Those were stolen by watchman and I shut down the project so no one else could steal any more prototypes." Sonic was hooked. "What about his whip?" RC looked pissed. "Let's just say that I got this from making that damn whip." He pointed to a scar that was under his right eye. Sonic never noticed it in the dim light because it was a light scar. RC then started to think. "I want to help you find that bastard and take him down." Sonic went blank. "Seriously?" The doors suddenly opened. Shadow, Rouge, and Amy walked in. Amy leaped into Sonic's arms. "Oh hi soniku! I missed you so much!" Sonic grunted. Tails couldn't help but laugh a little. "Not funny Tails!" RC spoke, "Actually it is."

Rouge went up and kissed RC. Sonic forgot they were dating, "So how are you feeling Hun?" RC smiled. "I'm fine babe. Just trying to find the watchman." Amy suddenly shot up. "You don't know where he is?" RC sighed. "No I don't. Been searching for that bastard for ten years." Amy's face glowed. "Well I followed him earlier and found out where he hangs out." RC got excited. "Where?!" Even Sonic got happy. "Yeah Amy where?" Amy laughed. "He lives in the abandoned warehouse behind the club." RC's face grew cold. "I've been searching for ten years, and this whole time, that bastard was behind me! God damn it!" His face glowed red. Tails said, "Oooh. That's why the lights are always on." RC turned to Tails. "NO SHIT!" Then everyone began yelling until Shadow slapped everyone so they could shut up. RC looked confused, and then finally said, "Stay here. I will be right back." RC then went behind the doors leading to the back of the club. 15 minutes later, he came out wearing some commando gear. He had a sawed -off shotgun on his back and a handgun on his thigh. A dagger was placed near his chest and a really bumpy looking grenade was on his belt. He tossed Shadow an AK-47. "Let's do this."

Everyone was in front of the warehouse. "So what now?" Asked Tails. Shadow replied, "We go in and kick some ass." The door was made of steel and was shut tight. RC took his grenade. "Okay guys, this is a Nano-nade. A grenade made of nanobots that can be reused again and again. The blast from this is equivalent to three packs of C4. So I would stand back." Everyone hid behind a barrier. "Let's go." RC tossed the grenade at the door and it detonated. The whole door was destroyed. RC shouted, "Attack!" As everyone poured in Sonic noticed that the place was full of Anti-freedom fighters. "Wait! Are those anti-freedom fighters?!" The anti's charged at the group. RC yelled, "Capture the Anti's, kill the watchman!"

As everyone grabbed the Anti's, RC got up to the watchman. The watchman was behind a table that had maps of every place on Mobius. "After ten years I finally get to kick your ass!" The watchman laughed. "C'mon now. You don't seriously think you can defeat me?" RC lunged at watchman but he was too fast and dodged. RC was pissed. "Ten fucking years! I've been wanting to kill you for so long, and now your going to pay for everything you've done to me!" RC brought out his shotgun. "Why won't you die?!" The watchman brought out his whip. "I'm going to enjoy this you-" SMASH! Amy brought down her piko-piko hammer on the watchman. RC yelled, "No!" The watchman exploded into many gears and wires. RC stared in silence. "The whole time…he was just a fucking drone?!" The lights went on in the warehouse. When everyone's eye's adjusted, they saw a group of watchmen surrounding them. Sonic counted at least 8. Shadow yelled, "There's more?" then the real watchman appeared. "You like my drones? Compliments of Robotnik." Sonic shivered. No one called eggman by his real name in years. The watchman continued, "I would love to destroy you myself but I am extremely busy at the moment. Now release my group and I won't kill you." Shadow said, "Fuck this." And brought out an emerald. "CHAOS-"RC yelled "NO Shadow don't!" Too late. "CONTROL!" Time froze as Shadow moved swiftly. But watchman and RC were moving too, just like Shadow. The watchman looked as if he was getting stronger. RC fell to the floor. "Shadow! Stop! STOP IT NOW!" The watchman, from a distance, was absorbing RC's life, like a fucking battery. Shadow stopped when the watchman was half way through the process. "Damn it!" RC fell to the floor. The watchman shouted, "Drones! Retreat!"" the drones and watchman hauled ass while the anti-freedom fighters escaped. Everyone ran up to RC. Tails checked his pulse. "What the fuck?" Sonic came up. "What's wrong Tails?" Tails look confused. "He's breathing just fine but…. He doesn't have a pulse!" Rouge yelled, "Then take him to a fucking hospital!"


	3. Chapter 3 From bad to worse

It's been a week since RC was put into a coma. Doctor said that it's amazing how he's still alive, even though his heart isn't beating. Rouge practically lost her mind and shadow blames himself for the incident. Recently, Tails got a lead on Watchman. He said that Watchman is hiding in one of Eggman's abandoned research facilities. Sonic got Tails, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Silver to go with him and take out the Watchman for RC. "Alright, so this is what's going to happen." Explained tails, "We know now that the watchman has watchmen drones, and that he has some anti-freedom fighters. God knows why the anti's are still around or even why there with Watchman. But our main priority is to go in and kick some ass. So Sonic and Shadow, being the fastest ones, you guys will go right into the fight. Vector and Charmy, you will sneak around here." Tails was pointing to a spot on a map of the facility. "Espio, since you are a ninja, who can also turn invisible, you will go in and give us the signal when all of the enemies are in one area. Silver, on top of the facility roof are some old fuel tanks that are still active. If the plan go's wrong, all of us will evacuate the building and you will toss down the tanks on the enemies." Sonic was puzzled. "Wait, why don't we just drop the tanks in the first place, you know so we can get rid of them easier?" Tails explained, "We need to make sure that there aren't any points of interest inside. We need to see if there is anything such as plans, maps, prototype weapons, or even blueprints. I will be waiting outside in the tornado and guide you with these…" Tails held out ear buds that secret agents wear. Everyone grabbed one. "Alright so now that we got that cleared up, lets have Espio sneak in through this window….."

Amy was walking towards the hospital. She decided to stay back and help support Rouge with Cream since RC was put in a coma. Amy went up to the front desk. The person behind the desk was a purple female cat. "Blaze? What are you doing here?" Blaze looked up at Amy. "Oh hi Amy, I work here part time now. Kind of trying to make some extra cash. What are you here for?" Amy sighed, "Well Rouge's boyfriend RC was put into a coma, and I'm here to check on him." Blaze looked confused. "You mean the guy whose heart aint beating? No one knows who he is. He has no ID, no phone number, no name, and we couldn't even find a birth certificate. It's like he doesn't exist." Amy was lost. "Well what room is he in?" Blaze searched the computer. "He's in room 115." Amy nodded, and then went to the elevator.

Espio had to be extremely quite. He was in the middle of a meeting between the Watchman and the anti-freedom fighters. The watchman sat behind a long table with Destructix. "Uh, Sonic?" Sonic replied, "Yeah?" "The Destructix squad is here." Sonic went pale. "What? I thought they were history! Are they all there?" Espio counted off. "All of them except for scourge and Fiona." Sonic was lost now. Why wouldn't Scourge be here? The meeting started, and Watchman spoke. "So the plan is pretty simple, with these blueprints Robotnik gave me, we can build a whole army of drones that match my abilities. I call them the Watchmen squad. We will strategically place them all over Mobius, and you anti-fighters will commit crimes all over. Then one of my drones will 'defeat' you. Eventually, the people of Mobius will praise and trust me more then that dreaded hedgehog! When my hero status is high enough, I will send out the Watchman drones and announce to the public that police are a thing in the past and that the drones are the best out there. Over time when the people fully trust the drones, we will strike and take over Mobius with ease thanks to my army. Soon, all of us will have our fair share and rule Mobius together with a mighty fist!" Everyone cheered. "Wait!" It was sergeant Simian. "How will we know that the people will go for you over Sonic?" Watchman picked up a remote and turned on a flat screen that hung on a wall behind him. "I'm Donna!" "And I'm Mark!" "Thank you for watching channel 85! So what's been going on Mark?" "Well Donna, seems like Sonic is losing respect from the people here in Metal city. A week ago he attacked a group of thugs and pierced three of them in the chest. His little sidekick tried to then blame the Watchman!" Donna and Mark laughed. Mark continued, "Then on the next day, Sonic attacked a civilian during an attack by Dr. Eggman. The civilian was saved by Watchman. The Watchman then defeated Eggman's army. Sonic hasn't been any kind of help so far, in fact I think he's just making things worse for Mobius-" Watchman shut off the TV. "That's how I know Simian. Any other questions?" Simian got up and yelled, "So why should we trust you?" Watchman turned to him. "Because unlike your previous cocky, stuck up leader Scourge, I actually care for all of you and plan to give all of you equal power here on Mobius." Simian got into Watchman's face. "Scourge may have been cocky, but he was strong and loyal." Watchman got closer. "Scourge was weak! If he was strong I wouldn't have been able to kill him! That's why I'm your new leader! That's why I'm in charge! Because unlike Scourge I am stronger, faster, and smarter! Now if you want to remain loyal to a dead man, get the fuck out of here." Simian flinched, and then slowly sat down. Espio's communication device went off. "Espio? Are we clear?" It was Sonic. "Yeah sonic." Whispered Espio. "we are-" The Watchman stood up. "Whose there? Show yourself! I can sense your presence." Watchman signaled a group of anti's to search the area. Espio changed to Sonic's channel. "Sonic? They know I'm here. Get in now!" Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Espio's throat. It was Watchman. "There you are. Your are a slick little bastard aren't you?" Espio croaked, "Let me go." Watchman chuckled. "Oh I would love to, but you see you know way to much and I'm afraid I can't let a snitch such as yourself leave. So I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you." Espio croaked, "No." The Watchman tightened his grip. "Don't worry it's no trouble really. I will make your death an honorable one." Sonic sped in and kicked the Watchman in the face. "Ouch!" Sonic helped Espio up. "You ready to kick some ass?" Espio glanced at Sonic. "Hell yeah I am." Shadow came in with RC's shotgun and shot an anti. Vector and Charmy were fighting with a few themselves. Watchman pointed at Simian. "Take the Destructix squad and get out of here! On your way out send in some drones!" Simian stood straight. "Yes sir!" he took the squad and left. Watchman starred at Sonic. "Your going down you little piece of shit!" Sonic was about to lunge when his device went off. "Sonic?" it was Tails. "Yeah what's up little buddy?" "Amy called in and said that RC went missing!" Sonic dodged an attack from watchman. "What do you mean he went missing?" Tails spoke fast. "His room was completely destroyed and the window was smashed open. He's not there anymore!" Sonic swung at Watchman and hit him on the side of his helmet. "Damn hedgehog!" The drones then started to show up. "Oh great!" moaned Vector who just finished snapping an anti's neck, "Now what?" Tails ran in the area with a syringe. "Sonic! Catch!" Tails tossed the syringe and Sonic kicked off Watchman's chest to catch it. "What is this?" Tails shouted, "Just hit him with it, it should knock him out!" Sonic understood and made a homing attack, hoping he would hit watchman. But he was too fast, and Sonic was hit with the syringe instead. "Fuck!" Sonic felt dizzy and fell to the floor. Watchman can over Sonic with a handgun. "Sorry. It's nothing personal. Actually it is!" he aimed the gun at Sonic's head, but before he could pull the trigger, Shadow shot him in the back with the shotgun. Watchman fell to the floor. Shadow helped sonic up. "C'mon lets get out of here!" Sonic put his arm around Shadow's shoulder and they began to walk. "Hold it right there!" they turned around and Sonic panicked. It was Watchman. "What the fuck dude?! Just die already!" Shadow kicked Watchman in the face and his helmet flew off. Words couldn't describe everyone's reaction when they saw the Watchman. Tails yelled, "What the fuck!" The Watchman was RC. "What the hell man?!" shouted Sonic. "Why? How? What the fuck!?" RC glared at Sonic. "For power you pathetic hedgehog!" RC held up his wrist. A green gas came out from a nozzle and knocked out Sonic and Shadow. Everyone else lunged at RC but he was fast and knocked them all out too. Only Tails remained. "What's up buddy?" mocked RC, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come here." Tails slowly backed away but was grabbed by two drones. RC knelt down in front of Tails. "I think it's time you took a nap." RC sprayed Tails with his gas and everything went dark.

"Sonic? Sonic? Sonic!" Sonic shot up. "Who? What? Where? What the fuck!?" Shadow grabbed Sonic's shoulder. "Relax faker it's just us!" Sonic looked around. They were still in the facility, but it was empty except for the gang. "Damn it. He got away again didn't he?" Shadow nodded. "Who would of thought it was RC?" Sonic looked up. "but it doesn't make sense. How is he the watchman? He was put into a coma BY the watchman." Shadow stared at the floor. "Maybe that watchman was a drone. Being put into a coma was a perfect cover up. Man….I knew that guy for a long time." Sonic looked around. "Where's Tails?" Vector came forward. "Tails is missing Sonic. We believe RC has him now."


	4. Chapter 4 Family Reunion

Sonic and the crew were on their way over to Rouge's place so they can inform her of RC. Sonic was still enraged at the fact that RC was the watchman, and that he took Tails away. Espio was hurt pretty badly thanks to RC. He could barely walk, so Vector had to carry him. When the crew finally got to Rouge's place, Sonic heard Amy scream from inside. Sonic yelled, "Amy!" and kicked the door open. Sonic ran in only to find a broken vase in front of her. "Oh thank god. Amy I thought you were-" Sonic stopped when he saw a purple hedgehog with dark blue outlines, tracing around his quills. He was wearing a black and red t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of turtle shades. Sonic then looked at the other side of the room to see Rouge, with her head propped against RC's chest. Sonic turned red. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sonic performed a spin attack move on RC but he was too quick and dodged the attack. "Whoah! What's wrong with you dude?!" Sonic got up and noticed that he cut off the top of the couch. "You know what's wrong you piece of shit! How could you do this to us? And how can you have the balls to come here?!" RC was confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Amy got in front of RC. "Sonic! What's got into you? Leave RC alone! He didn't do anything!" Espio spoke up, "Oh he's done plenty Amy. He's the watchman!" Rouge, RC, and Amy all looked puzzled. There was a long silence until RC finally spoke. "What the living fuck are you talking about?! I'm not the fucking watchman! I'm trying to KILL the watchman!"

Sonic was getting annoyed now. "Don't play dumb with me RC! We literally just got back from the facility that YOU were hiding! Shadow kicked off your helmet and we saw you! Although you didn't have your scar." RC turned pale. "Did you just say, you saw me but without my scar?" Sonic nodded. RC started to mumble. All Sonic heard was "Can't be….but I killed him…. How..." After a minute, RC fainted. Rouge quickly knelt down. "RC? RC!" The purple hedgehog stood up and went to RC. Then, he snapped his fingers right in his ear. RC instantly shot up. Sonic swung at RC but the purple hedgehog grabbed his fist. "I don't think so." Sonic was flung across the room and landed on a love seat. Everybody was about to fight, but RC got up and shouted, "Wait!" Everyone froze. "Guys, I'm not the watchman. I think that guy you saw was…" Sonic got off the couch and stood next to Amy. "Spit it out asshole." RC glared at sonic. Finally he said, "Omen."

Everybody was quiet. The purple hedgehog spoke up. "I thought he was dead." RC shook his head. "Me too." Vector asked, "Who is Omen?" RC sighed, and then he sat down. "Ok. Before I can answer that, let me tell you a story." Sonic was annoyed enough and barked, "I didn't come here to listen to some story!" The purple hedgehog told him to shut up. RC said, "Thank you Trickett." Vector looked at him. "That's your name?" Trickett glanced at Vector, and then replied, "Of course it is." Everybody sat down and listened to RC. "Alright. Well you guys have your planets, and solar systems, and galaxies, and a universe. Then you guys have parallel universes, and different dimensions and what not. That is all one REALITY. I'm from a completely different reality." Everyone was confused.

"Let me finish. So in my reality, there was a royal family. The king and queen decided to have a baby. After months of trying they could seem to make one. So one day, a group of government agents came to the king and told him that all they had to do to get a child, was to let them alter both the kings and queens DNA. The king agreed and nine months later, they had a baby boy. They named him James. When James was 13, he realized that he had extraordinary powers. He had the ability to control and manipulate four elements; Lightning, Fire, Ice, and water. James used these powers to protect his people from danger. When he was 19, both of his parents were assassinated, making him king. The government wanted to take him and perform experiments so they could create 'super' soldiers. James refused, claiming that he was a person and that they couldn't just take him at will. But the government claimed that because they altered his parents DNA, he was government property. A raging war broke out in his country, and it lasted for several years. James thought that the only way he could get the government to leave him alone, was if he didn't have powers. So, the king used all of his power and released two forms of energy; Good, and bad. He separated the two and sent them to two different parts of the world. The two forms of energy, soon took the form of human males, both looking and sounding alike. The government found the bad one and trained him for many years. He was named Omen. The good one was lost and was found by an agent, who always wanted a son. The good form was then adopted by the agent and was never put on the grid. The agent knew that the government would find the child if he was given a name, number, etcetera. So he gave the child a nickname instead; RC."

It was quiet in the room. Sonic asked, "So you are a living form of energy?" RC nodded. Everyone was shocked. RC continued, "So when Omen was 19, he saw his true potential and wrecked havoc in the city. I was never aware that I had a counterpart, so when I heard the news, I asked my father of my origins. He explained that I may be the only thing that could stop Omen. So I was put into a government program called S.H.O.C.K. I was with a unit called SHOCK. My unit had five members including myself. All of the other members were like me, only they could only manipulate ONE power. A girl named Sarah could manipulate ice. Her codename was Breeze. Another girl named Katy could manipulate water. Her codename was Aqua. A boy named Cameron could manipulate fire. His codename was Pyro. Another boy named Henry could manipulate lighting. His codename was Bolt. And finally, there was a boy named Otto. He was actually a new 'prototype'. He had the ability to manipulate machinery. He was a technopath. His codename was Techno. I could manipulate all four elements, so my Codename was Shock."

RC took off his jacket and everyone saw a tattoo that said "SHOCK", but the "O" had a line in the middle of it, creating two halves of the name. On the left, the letters were blue. On the right, the letters were red. Charmy asked, "Why are the letters like that?" RC put his jacket back on. "It represents the two forms of energy, both being from the same team. And both being from the same person." Everyone was silent. RC continued. "Well the unit and I fought Omen and his army of followers. One by one, a unit member was killed. The first being Otto. He gave me his abilities before he died. Eventually it was just me. I fought Omen with everything I had. I burnt him to ashes. After our victory, a director of the S.H.O.C.K. program tricked me into entering a machine that could drain my powers, and put them in soldiers. I was draining my energy from the machine and held firm for as long as I could, but I finally decided to try and destroy it by releasing all of my energy from my body. The machine was destroyed, but I woke up here. I still don't know how, but I was transported from my reality, to yours. I noticed that I no longer had my powers. That's why my heart doesn't beat. For reasons unknown, I can survive without my heart. My heart isn't what keeps me alive. It only beats when my powers are moving through my body."

Sonic stood up. "Dude, I'm so sorry we thought you were the watchman. We just assumed." "It's ok Sonic. But now that I know Omen is still alive, we must get my unit." Vector was confused. "I thought your unit was dead?" RC sighed. "Well during the war that was going on with the freedom fighters, I had a unit called ZANGO when I worked for G.U.N. There was me, Trickett, Phoenix, and PROBIE. We were ambushed during a mission, and everyone except for me was captured. I thought they were dead, but Trickett just showed up. He said that the other two are still alive, but we have to save them."

Shadow got up. "So do you know where they are?" Everyone looked at Trickett. Trickett answered, "Yes. PROBIE is in casinopolis, and Phoenix is in the mystic mansion." Amy shivered. None of the sonic heroes liked that place. RC stood up. "We have to get to casinopolis as fast as possible. Sonic, what is the quickest route?" Sonic thought about it. "Oh yeah! BINGO highway is the fastest route." RC looked terrified. "Listen, if we take BINGO highway, I'm basically going to be sliding across the tables and possibly get killed by the bumpers." Trickett chuckled. "It's the only way RC. Besides, you still have regeneration." Everyone stared at RC. "Okay, so regeneration was the only power that I still have."

Sonic, Shadow, Trickett, Amy, and RC left to Casinopolis. Rouge stayed behind to watch the club. "Okay" said Sonic, "Casinopolis here we come!"


	5. Chapter 5 Casinopolis

BINGO highway was a blast. Well, at least for everyone else. RC kept getting pounded by the bumpers. "Hey so RC? If you and Omen are exactly the same, how come you don't have your powers but he does?" RC thought about it. "I don't know dude. I'm trying to figure it out." The team finally made it to Casinopolis. "So where is PROBIE located Trickett?" Trickett pointed to a casino down the street. It was huge, and it had neon lights all over the 12 story building. Over the door in big bold letters, was the name of the casino; MANIACS CASINO. "Yeah, maniacs is right." mumbled RC.

The team went inside and saw that the inside, was twice as big as the outside. Neon lights across the walls, slot machines in rows, and basically everything you would see at a regular casino, but better. Trickett handed RC his wallet. "I have a gambling problem." RC nodded, then handed Sonic both his and Trickett's wallets. "I got a gambling problem too." Shadow went in front of RC. "So what does PROBIE look like?" RC shrugged. "He isn't hard to spot. He is a model 115 RC probe. In other words, he's a floating sphere that is gray, with one large blue optic sensor. Let's split up and find him."

Amy went with Sonic while RC went with Trickett. Shadow decided to go on his own. Amy put her head on Sonics shoulders. "So when we find this probe, are we gonna check out a room?" Sonic grinned. He loved her. And they have been dating for five months. "You know it my little rose." Amy blushed. They kept walking until they saw a familiar face. "Manic?" Sonics brother turned around. "No way! What's up Sonic?" Sonic hugged his brother. "Dude it's been a while. Where the hell have you been?" Manic sighed. "Been stuck here man. I got a gambling problem and lost all my rings. Been here for several months." Sonic sighed. "Come on Manic, lets get out of here?" Amy looked up at Sonic. "Uh Sonic? We still need to find PROBIE." Manic looked confused. 'Who's PROBIE?" Sonic laughed, "Long story dude. But could you help us? We are looking for a floating sphere with a blue optical eye." Manic scratched his head. "Oh yeah! I saw something like that at the back of the Casino. You have to beat some guy at poker though." Sonic moaned. "Damn it. Well let's get RC." Manic shot up. "Whoah RC is here?!" "Yeah, why?" Manic was jittery. "Oh man I haven't seen that guy for years! Man we go way back! He actually saved my ass a few times."

Sonic, Amy, and Manic went to find RC. After going through many twists and turns in the maze of games, they finally found RC and Trickett. RC saw Manic. "Holy shit. Manic?" Manic went up to RC and they did a little handshake. "Man I haven't seen you in forever! What's up?" Sonic chuckled. "He's broke." RC glared at Sonic. "Dude, not funny." Sonic stopped laughing, and then cleared his throat. "Manic say's that PROBIE is in the back of the casino. Supposedly, you have to win him in a game of poker. RC was thinking. "Okay, everyone stay right here. I will be right back." RC wandered to the back of the casino, to find PROBIE locked up in a glass box. The probe looked up. "Sir?" RC nodded. "Hey PROBIE, I'm gonna get you out of here." RC turned to a chubby pig, who was wearing only a blue vest that barely fitted him. "I'm here to win my probe back." The pig Laughed. "Your probe? I don't think so. I got this baby off of a Dr. Eggman." RC turned red. "So how long have you had him?" The pig scratched his hairy chin. "Like five years. My name is Mr. Chops." RC snickered. "So can I get this probe?" Chops stared at RC. "If you can beat me at a game of liars dice, you can have the probe." RC sat down. "Okay, let's do this." Chops put his hand down. "Not so fast! Fifty bucks." RC Stared at Chops. "Seriously?" Chops nodded. "Geez, what a rip off." RC went for his wallet, but remembered he gave it to Sonic. "Aint got your wallet? Then beat it!" RC held up his hands. "Wait! How about this; if I win, I get my probe back. But if I lose, you can have this." RC took off a diamond encrusted ring. Chops scratched his chin. "Okay. Why not? I never lose anyway."

After five minutes, RC lost. "Ha! I guess I'll be taking that ring!" RC handed the ring over. "It's Okay kid, if you have anything else we can play again." RC looked at Chops. Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Trickett, and Manic got tired of waiting for RC. Manic groaned. "Do you guys just want to go to the bar?" Suddenly, RC came running past the team and for the door. He was holding a glass box. "Don't just stand there, run!" A group of security guards and some fat ass pig were running behind. Sonic looked at the group. "I think we should run."

After ten minutes, the team lost the guards. Manic was panting. "Why did you steal the probe?!" RC stared at Manic. "Cause the guy was a rip off and I lost my ring!" Sonic looked at RC. "Oh I'm sorry you lost your ring." RC laughed. "Don't worry, it was fake anyways." Everyone burst out laughing. RC put on a helmet. "So I don't get recognized." "Stop right there!" RC groaned. "Oh shit." Everyone turned around to see a female, in an outfit similar to watchman's. Except it was black and red. "Hand over the probe and no one gets hurt." RC was getting annoyed. "Sonic, hold PROBIE." RC handed the box to sonic, and then turned toward the figure. "What's your name?" The figure stiffened a bit. "My name is none of your concern, but you can call me Mistress." RC chuckled. "Well Mistress, I'm not going to give you my probe. In fact, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get out of my face." Mistress took a step forward. "Oh I'm not going anywhere! My orders from watchman are clear; take the probe, kill the hedgehog!" Sonic yelled, "Hey! You Aint killing me. Wait you're another goon of watchman? Oh my bad, you're his girlfriend!" Sonic burst into laughter. Mistress took another step. "I'm not dating watchman! I'm just working with him! Now hand over the probe!"

RC was tired of this bullshit. "Alright Mistress, you want a fight? Bring it on!" Mistress didn't hesitate. She jumped up and kicked at RC, but he grabbed her leg and tossed her aside. "I'm tired of playing these games! I'm giving you another chance to walk away." Mistress spun around and punched RC in the chest. "Alright bitch, let's see what you got." Mistress drew out a knife and slashed at RC. "Ow, bitch!" She grazed RC's chest. But RC was regenerating. Mistress backed off for a second. "What the…" The team was cheering RC on. "Come on Mistress. Bring it!" Mistress lunged at RC, but he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a wall. She croaked, "Let me go." RC loosened his grip just a little bit, but saw some dog tags around her neck. "Lets see who you are." RC ripped the dog tags off Mistress's neck. He read the dog tags and was shocked to find that her dog tags, were his. "Where did you get these?!" RC tightened his grip. Mistress grabbed his hand to try and loosen the grip, but he was too strong. "I said where did you get these?!" She croaked, "Please, let me go." RC was getting pissed now. "How the fuck did you get my dog tags?" Mistress froze. "YOUR dog tags?" RC nodded. Mistress slowly put her hand on his chest, and held out the locket RC always wears. "This is my locket." She said. RC dropped her. "What did you say?" Mistress stood up, and then went up to RC. "RC?" RC was confused. He took off his helmet. Mistress took a few steps back. "Who are you?" Mistress slowly put her hands on her helmet, and then took it off.

Everyone was shocked to see who it was. But RC was pale. "F-F-F-Fiona?" In front of him, in front of everybody, was Fiona Fox.


	6. Chapter 6 Spare the love, spoil the Fox

Everyone was quiet. There was honestly nothing to say. Sonic decided to break the silence, "Well I'm not surprised to see the traitor working for the watchman." RC glared at Sonic, giving him the "shut-your-mouth-or I-will-destroy-you" look. Fiona was just as speechless as RC. Finally, she spoke. "RC? I-I-I thought you were dead. I thought you died in the war. I thought I would never see you again…" RC swallowed hard. "Fiona, I didn't die in the war. In fact, I thought you died in Destructix." Fiona just shook her head. Sonic spoke up. "What the living fuck is going on?" Fiona moved closer to RC, and then hugged him. RC didn't know how to react, so he put his arms around her, and held there for a while. RC let go and then asked, "Why did you think I was dead? Why did you betray the freedom fighters? In fact, why are you working for watchman?" Fiona's eyes started to water up, and she cried on RC's shoulder. She spoke between sobs, "I-I-I was tricked. I thought y-y-you died. I d-d-didn't know…" RC whispered something in her ear. Sonic couldn't hear what he was saying, but he saw Fiona nod in agreement. RC turned to the group. "It's pretty late and we are not going to leave until tomorrow. Believe it or not, I have a penthouse close by for vacation purposes. We will crash there until morning. Afterwards, we will start riding to mystic mansion. Fiona is coming with us." Everyone groaned. Sonic yelled out, "She's a fucking traitor! There is no way we are going to let her come with us! She made her choice of being a bitch, so let her run back to her little boyfriend!" Fiona was crying again. Manic put his hands on Sonic's shoulder. "Yo Sonic, calm down man. Look, RC isn't a fucking retard and he obviously knows Fiona. So if he says its cool then by god let her come." Sonic was about to abject, but decided to bite his tongue. "Alright RC, let's go."

Sonic didn't believe it when they made it to the penthouse. It was three stories tall and was perfectly sided with the beach. He saw a pool in the back, and a 4-door garage just under the house. Sonic looked at RC. "So you keep this house for vacation purposes? Dude how could you afford it?" RC chuckled. "Let's just say that I know some people." PROBIE was going nuts inside the glass box. RC grabbed the box and the probe calmed down. "Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get you out in a sec." When everyone got inside, all of there jaws dropped. The living room had two love seats and a couch that was five seats long. A leather recliner sat in a corner, which was at a perfect distance and angle from the ten-foot flat screen TV that hung over the fireplace. There was a black and red checkerboard rug that covered the entire floor, and a large rack with all the movies and games you could imagine. The kitchen sat right next to the living room, and had the design of an old-school diner kitchen. Sonic just stared at the place. "Dude. What the fuck?" RC laughed. "Alright guys, Sonic and Amy, you guys have the bedroom right there." RC pointed at a door that was painted red, and had a musical note on it. "Shadow, you got the room right here." He pointed to a room with a black door, which had a red picture of a chopper. "Manic, um I guess you can have the room downstairs. Trickett, you have the first one upstairs. And Fiona…" RC just stared at her. "You can take my room that's upstairs. If you guys need anything I will be out here in the living room."

Sonic and Amy went straight to their room. When they opened the door, Sonic almost passed out. The entire room was filled with guitars and had a miniature bar at the end of the room. Sonic looked at Amy. "Looks like we will be having some fun after all." He winked and made Amy blush. Shadow opened his door and grinned. The room had parts of choppers all over, but hung up making the room look nice. A set of blueprints to choppers laid out on the night stand. "Oh hell yeah." Manic decided to crash in the living room with RC. Manic sat in the recliner while RC lay on the long couch. "So RC," started Manic, "How do you know Fiona? I mean like what was she talking about?" RC sighed. "Okay. So when I was put into this reality-" Manic cut him off. "Wait what?!" RC groaned and explained his origins to Manic. When he finished, he continued. "Like I was saying, when I was put into this reality I was scared and confused. I decided to avoid anyone and anything, just try to live off the grid until I found a way back. I made an under ground lab during my first year here, and found a way to get my powers back. I found an emerald, which is completely different from a chaos emerald. I called it an hourglass gem. It resembles two black, chaos emeralds, and put together to look like an hour glass. It's the size of my fist. If I were to drain the energy from it, I would unlock my powers again." Manic looked puzzled. "So why didn't you just do that?" RC explained, "It's not that simple. I needed to collect some energy from the master emerald, sort of like a small boost, so that I can actually drain the gem. But when I tried, knuckles attacked me and I decided not to go there again. Anyways, one day I left my lab to collect some materials for a weapon I was building. Fiona stumbled into my lab and decided to stay the night for at the time, she had nowhere to go. I found her the next day and we fought until I knocked her down. I was pretty impressed with her skills and asked of her origins. After she gave me her life story I promised to take care of her. We were dating for five years and during that time, I got a job at G.U.N and worked with my unit ZANGO. When the war started between the freedom fighters and Dr. Eggman, my unit was ordered to head up there and help the freedom fighters. Before I left I gave Fiona a locket that had our initials. I told her that I would be back as soon as the war was over and that I loved her very much. Me and my unit, along with two soldiers, got lost and went off course. We were ambushed by a squad of eggpawns and the two soldiers were killed. PROBIE and my friend Phoenix were captured during the ambush. An eggpawn activated a self-destruct function and wounded me. I told Trickett, who was the only person left with me, to take the soldiers dog tags and find the freedom fighters. He left and was captured later on. I regenerated just in time to destroy the rest of the eggpawns. O didn't realize I was being observed by Elias Acorn. He asked me if I wanted to join him in the secret freedom fighters, and I agreed only because I wanted to win the war and see Fiona once again. I'm guessing that sometime during the war, Fiona joined the freedom fighters to try and find me when G.U.N wasn't contacted by my unit. I didn't know that she was with the freedom fighters because I was with the SECRET freedom fighters. One night, my and my unit in the SFF, had dinner and celebrated after our first victory. I had gone outside to get some wood, but when I did I found Fiona's locket lying on the ground. I had no idea what was going on so I went to search for her. When I made it to my shed where I make my weapons, Watchman showed up and attacked me. I fought back but he was too strong and wounded me pretty bad. I crawled into the shed and grabbed some barbed wire, a fishing reel, and a battery, and created an electrical barbed wire whip as a last resort. I hurt the watchman and was knocked out. When I woke up, I found the whip gone along with my dog tags. But I still had the locket. I soon heard that Fiona betrayed the freedom fighters and was working with Destructix. After hearing that, I was dedicated to win the war, and we soon did. After the war I left the freedom fighters and moved to metal city. I got a job and met Rouge and things were ok for a while."

Manic looked at RC. "Wow man. But why would Fiona do that?" RC just stared out the window and replied, "I don't know bro, I don't know. Hey toss me a beer." Manic grabbed a couple of bottles from the mini fridge that was next to the recliner, and tossed one to RC. "Cheers."

Amy was riding Sonic. They were having the time of there lives. "Oh Sonic! Faster! FASTER!" Sonic did what he was told and moved faster. Amy's phone rang. "Oh crap. Hold on Sonic." Sonic groaned, he was really having fun. Amy picked up her phone. "Hello? Oh hey Cream! Wait what?!" Amy looked at Sonic, worried. "What's wrong Amy?" Amy put on a bathrobe and went into the living room. Manic was passed out on the chair and RC was about to doze off. "RC?" RC looked up. "Amy? What on Mobius are you doing at 2 in the morning?" Amy blushed, then handed him the phone. "Hello? Wait what?!" RC got up and moved outside. Sonic came out in his clothes and went up to Amy. "What's wrong?" Amy looked out the window. "Rouge was attacked by some anti's today. She's hurt pretty bad and might…." Her eyes began to water and she put her head on Sonic's shoulder.

After several minutes, RC came back inside. Amy got off the couch and ran to him. "Is Rouge going to be alright?" RC just stared at the floor and sighed. "I think I just made things a little worse." Amy and Sonic were confused. RC continued, "Omen sent a group to attack her because of me. Omen doesn't like me, and he will attack a hero where it counts the most; the heart." Amy was saddened to hear that. RC sat down next to Sonic. "I had to do the right thing. I broke up with her." Amy shouted, "How is that the right thing?! That must make her feel like shit!" Manic turned over a bit, but he didn't wake up. He's like that when he's drunk. "Amy listen, I did it to protect her. If Omen thinks that I don't care for her anymore, he will leave her alone. Trust me I know what I'm doing…" RC grew silent and grabbed a beer. "Cheers, I guess."

Fiona was lying down on the water bed. She was so angry and confused. But at the same time, she was overjoyed to find that RC wasn't dead. She was happy that RC didn't hate her and that he took her along with them. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door slowly opened, and RC came into the room, closing the door behind him. Fiona felt a little bit of comfort. She wanted to talk to him all night, but was afraid to. RC sat down on the bed. "Fiona, what happened during the war?" Fiona took a small breath, and turned her body towards RC. She was wearing a pink nightgown that matched her perfectly. She was also wearing a pink bow, and her locket. Fiona started to speak. "When you went out there, I was worried that you wouldn't come back. Everyday I prayed that you would give the call that you were ok and that you would be home soon. But that call never came. The only call I got was from G.U.N saying that they lost all communication with you and that they found some of the dog tags. They dint think you made it." RC put his hand on her face. "Fiona, my unit was ambushed and 4 of them were captured. I was found by Elias and I joined the secret freedom fighters so we could win the war and I could see you." Fiona's eyes watered up and she continued. "I went and joined the freedom fighters so I could try and find you. After two years I lost hope and thought you had died. But one day, a man in a biker suit, came up to me saying that you were all right. He said that you were in the secret freedom fighters. But he claimed that the only reason you left wasn't because you were ordered to, or because you wanted to help the freedom fighters. He said that the only reason you left was because you didn't love me and that you wanted to get away from me. I didn't believe him, but he took me to a cabin where you and you new unit was. Having a great time eating food and not caring about anything else. We were looking in the window and he said that you were celebrating because you got away from me. I was so upset that I threw down my locket and left. The man told me that I should join the anti freedom fighters, but I told him that I would never do that. So later that week, he gave me your dog tags saying that you were killed in a fight." Fiona was sobbing now; she put her head on RC's chest. She spoke between sobs, "I was so saddened that I thought I lost all hope. I-I-I joined the Destructix s-s-squad with Scourge and that's h-how things were. After the war, the man, the Watchman fought Scourge and wrapped his whip around his neck. He told him that he was a weak leader and pulled the whip, decapitating him." RC shivered. How could the Omen kill someone like that?

Fiona continued, "Afterwards, he became the new leader of the Destructix squad and gave me an outfit similar to his. He told me that everyone would have equal power on Mobius and that no one would be able to hurt me anymore. RC looked into Fiona's eyes and saw sadness. "Fiona, I love you more then anything and I would never hurt you. It's not your fault that Omen tricked you." Fiona was lost. "Who's Omen?" RC explained everything to her. When he was done, Fiona sat up. "Well if Omen is gonna be like that, we are going to have to go and kick his ass." RC smiled. He loved it when Fiona had that fierce attitude. "You know my father was going to name me Jedediah." Fiona giggled. "Seriously? Then if you took all the names you were given, wouldn't your full name be Jedediah RC Shock?" RC nodded. Fiona laughed. She was happy to have him back. "I love you RC." RC put his hand on her face. "I love you too."

The rest of the night, RC and Fiona were going through the mini fridge, drinking every bottle they saw. But they had too much. Fiona put her hand on RC's lap and kissed him. RC put his hands on her back and held her as they kissed. After several minutes, RC took off his shirt and lay on the bed. Fiona was on top of him, kissing him until they had to stop to catch their breath. Fiona got up and took off her night gown, revealing her zebra patterned bra and pantie. She unzipped RC's jeans and slid them right off. She then went right back on top of RC and kissed him again. RC was rubbing her back and put his hands on her ass. Fiona moaned a bit and kept kissing him. RC began unhooking Fiona's bra. Fiona sat up on top of RC, and took it off herself, showing her beautiful breasts. RC picked up Fiona and laid her on her back. He then slid off her panties, and began licking her pussy. Fiona moaned, which made RC move faster. "Ugh! Faster RC! Faster!" He did what he was told and moved his tongue much faster. Fiona put her legs around RC and kept moaning. Finally, RC got up and took off his boxers. Fiona got on her knees, and began sucking RC's long shaft. "Oh Fiona! Don't stop. A little faster. Oh yeah that feels good!" Fiona kept moving her head back and forth, while stroking his cock with her hand. After three minutes, Fiona turned around. RC stuck his cock in Fiona and started to fuck her. Fiona moaned in both pain and pleasure. "Oh don't stop! Please don't stop!" RC could hear some moaning coming from downstairs. Sonic was getting lucky. RC kept going until he got tired. He picked up Fiona and lay down on the bed. Fiona got on RC's cock and began to ride him with her back facing him. "Oh Fiona, keep going." Fiona moved faster and faster. With every move both RC and Fiona moaned in pleasure. Fiona gently wrapped her tail around RC's neck while she kept riding him. RC was enjoying this. When Fiona stopped, RC laid her on her back and got on top of her. He put his cock in her tight pussy and started to fuck her. Fiona's face was red and she kept moaning louder and louder. "Don't stop! Ugh! Don't stop!" RC moved faster and faster. "I love you Fiona!" "I love you too RC!" RC began to moan with Fiona until finally, he stopped and lay back down on the bed. Fiona got back on top, getting into a 69 position, and began sucking his cock. RC was moaning and began to lick Fiona's sweet pussy. They both moaned as they both moved. Fiona moved her tongue around RC's shaft, which made him moan even more. They kept going until Fiona stopped and got off of RC. "I have an idea." She went over to the closet and pulled and some rope that RC uses for mountain climbing. RC grinned and lay on the bed. Fiona tied both of his hands and feet to the bed and rode him while they kissed. RC kept moaning with every movement Fiona made. Eventually, Fiona ran out of energy and untied RC. But RC wasn't finished. He put down Fiona on her back and tied both her hands and feet to the bed. Then, he kissed her breasts. Fiona made a purring kind of sound, and then started to moan when RC began to finger her. "Fuck me RC. Please fuck me!" RC did what he was told and put himself inside of her. He began moving as fast as he could while Fiona moaned. They kissed as RC fucked her and it lasted several minutes. Fiona shouted' "RC! I'm gonna cum!" RC moved faster. "Me too!" Fiona moaned a lot louder now. "Faster! Faster!" RC obeyed and kept moving faster until they both released their juices. RC cummed inside Fiona and they kissed. RC untied Fiona and she got back on top of him. RC looked into her eyes. "I love you babe." Fiona blushed. "I love you too." And they kissed until they fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Fiona woke up fully dressed. She looked around but didn't see RC. Meanwhile, RC woke up to find him fully dressed, but upside-down. He was outside, and saw that he was hanging on a street light, just below the penthouse. "Well look who's finally up!" RC looked at the ground and saw Manic. "Manic? What the fuck happened?" Manic laughed. "Well I came outside for a little walk and saw you fall out your window with rope on your leg. He was right; there was rope on RC's ankle. It must have caught onto the Streetlight when he fell. "How long have I been like this?" "Geez, like 4 hours." "What?! And you couldn't try to get me down?!" Manic looked offended. "Actually I have been trying to get you down." "And how exactly Manic?" Manic held up some throwing knives. "Been trying to hit the rope for a couple of hours." "What?! You've been throwing knives at me?!" Manic corrected him. "No. I've been throwing knives at the ROPE. But I keep missing." RC turned pale. "Dude I'm lucky I didn't get hit with those!" Manic aimed a knife at the rope. "Now hold still brother, I'm gonna get you down!" RC waved his hands out in front of him. "No, no, no Manic don't!" Manic chucked the knife. It hit RC in his thigh. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Manic yelled, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry dude!" RC moaned in pain for several of minutes, before pulling the knife out of his leg. He moved his hand up to the rope and began cutting it with the knife. Manic thought about it for a minute. "Wait RC! Don't forget about-" RC cut the rope, and landed head first on the ground. "Gravity."

Hours later, RC woke up in his living room. "Manic. I'm gonna kick your ass." Manic gave RC a soda. Fiona knelt next to RC and kissed him. Everyone froze as she put her head on his chest. RC mouthed the words "long story" and took a sip of his drink. RC looked at sonic and chuckled. "So how was your night you two?" Sonic and Amy turned red. Everyone laughed as RC sat up on the couch. "Oh shit, I forgot to open the box." RC went over to a shelf where the glass box holding PROBIE was. "Alright buddy, here we go." RC picked the locked on the box and opened it. The little probe came out and began flying around in circles. "Thank you very much sir! I do hate it in there." RC chuckled. "Alright PROBIE, what is the fastest way to mystic mansion?" The probe began making a few clicking sounds, then he projected a hologram from his eye. RC stared at the image of the route. Trickett spoke up, "The only way we can possibly take that route is if we take boards. Sonic remembered the races he used to have with the Babylonian rogues. "Well we can't can we wont have enough air." RC glared at sonic. "There is literally air all around us." Sonic sighed. "You obviously don't know how those things work-" RC raised his hand. "Whoa! Did you just say I don't know anything about those boards? I perfected those damn things. Come with me." RC led everyone to the basement, and inside were all the gear you could think of. RC pointed at a group of boards. "I placed some small vents at the front of these boards so that while you are already moving, you're collecting more air for the board." Everyone put their hands on their face. Something so simple and nobody has figured that out. RC gave everyone a board except for Shadow. "You will be wearing these." RC held up a pair of hover skates that looked fairly similar to his. Shadow took the skates. "Oh fuck yeah." RC put on a one-strap backpack. PROBIE went inside of it. RC then opened some doors that led outside. "Alright guys, lets ride!"


	7. Chapter 7 Omen's uprise

The trip to Mystic mansion was a breeze thanks to RC's boards. The only problem along the way was the left over eggpawns from Sonic Heroes. But Sonic just flew through them like nothing. When the group made it to the front door, RC took PROBIE out of his pack. "Ok, PROBIE scan the area and find any traces of Phoenix." the probe started to hum, and then it sent out pulses of blue energy. "What's he doing?" Sonic asked. RC stared at the door. "He's scanning the entire area, to map it out for us while at the same time, trying to find Phoenix's location."

After several minutes, the probe stopped humming and put itself back inside RC's pack. "PROBIE, did you find Phoenix's location?" The probe spoke. "Yes and no, sir." Sonic laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" "The structure of the mansion is too complicated to tell where he exactly is. But, I know that he is somewhere in the center." RC looked at Sonic. He was still laughing nervously. "Sonic, you ok dude?" Sonic looked up at RC. "Yeah it's just… the mansion has switches that turn the horizon upside down." RC pulled out some wrist watches. "These watches will keep us all communicated. Just press this button, and select the proper channel for the person you want to talk to." RC pressed the button and a holographic image of Sonic came out from the glass. RC turned the frame on the watch clockwise, and the image changed to Shadow. Every time he turned the frame dial, another image came up. "When you reached the proper channel, touch the glass and you will get in contact with that person. If you are in trouble, hit the watch as hard as you can. Don't worry, they're indestructible. When you do that, everyone else's watch will flash red with a silhouette of you on the screen. When everyone's watch flashes yellow, someone is in need of backup. To call for backup you need to draw a circle with your finger on the glass. When everyone's watch flashes green that means that person is alright now. To do that you need to tap the glass three times. If your watch glows blue, I'm letting you know everyone needs to regroup. Now, since this place is mega crazy, we all need to split up. I had PROBIE put a program in the watches that can trace Phoenix's location. It's kind of like the game hot or cold. The watch will glow purple when you're close to him. The closer you are, the brighter it becomes. Are there any questions?" Everyone just remained quiet. "Oh, one more thing. The watches have a GPS built in, so you shouldn't have trouble running through there. Let's split up. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Sonic and Amy were the first to pair up. Trickett and Shadow got paired up, and Manic went with RC and Fiona. Sonic looked at the watch so he could find the right path. "Man I wish we had these things when we first ended up here." Amy giggled. "Yeah, maybe Tails could have whipped them up for you guys." Sonic grew silent. Amy just remembered that Tails is missing. "Sonic, I'm sorry. I know we will find him. We just have to find this guy so we can kick watchman's ass." Sonic grinned a little. "Thanks Amy. I know Tails can take care of himself; it's just that every time he gets kidnapped, he knows how to get out because that person isn't very bright. But this time, he was kidnapped by the evil counterpart of the smartest guy we know. I just hope Tails is ok."

It was dark in the room. The only source of light was a light bulb that hung on the ceiling. Tails was in what appeared to be a basement, except the walls were made of steel. He was tied to a chair with chains. He knew he could escape, the only problem was the two Watchmen drones that stood by the door, watching his every move. There was a banging at the door, and the drones opened it. Stepping inside, was Omen. It took Tails a day to figure out that he wasn't RC, that he was just some other version of him. Omen sat down in a leather chair in front of Tails. Omen was no longer wearing his Watchman outfit. He was wearing what RC would wear, but he made it look more evil. He had on black jeans with skull patterns all over the left leg, a belt with a skull buckle, a red T-shirt with the word "OMEN" in black print on it, and a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off and the word SHOCK printed on the front right side in white. Omen just starred at Tails through his red and black shades. "So Tails, I'm going to ask you one more time, where does he keep them?" Tails just glared at Omen. "I'm not telling you shit Omen!" Omen sighed, and then slowly took off his shades. His eyes were literally on fire. "I'm giving you one last chance. Where does Sonic keep those damn emeralds? I know he doesn't carry them himself. I sensed some strong energy from you meaning that you are around them a lot. So where are they?" Tails didn't want to tell him. If he knew then he would just take them and do something crazy. "I'm not telling you where they are! So you can forget about it!" Omen quickly stood up. "I am done playing games. You know that unlike my weak opposite RC, I am able to control and manipulate four 'elements'. So unless you want to be set on fire, you are going to tell me where they are!" Tails wasn't afraid of Omen. "Why do you want them so bad?" Omen just snickered. "Because my body hasn't fully adapted to this reality yet. My powers aren't as strong here, then in my reality. The only way I can restore them to there full strength is if I harness the power of those emeralds. And you know where they are." Tails spit in Omen's face. "I'm not going to tell you where they are Omen!"

Omen was pissed; he snapped his fingers and the two drones came forward. "Hand me a bucket!" One of the drones gave Omen a bucket of water, and Omen drank the whole thing. Omen then raised his hand towards Tails, and sprayed him with steaming water. "Ow!" Omen stopped. "Tell me now! I can do this forever, but I doubt you can!" Tails raised his head. "I can keep this up too." Omen stomped the ground with his right leg and bolts of electricity flowed to the chair, shocking Tails. "Ow!" The force was strong enough to launch the chair to the other side of the room. Omen moved up to Tails and raised his fist. Tails shut his eyes, waiting for the blow, but nothing happened. Tails opened his eyes to see Omen starring at the floor. Tails looked down and saw a chaos emerald. "Uh oh." Omen slowly turned towards Tails and broke the chains. He lifted Tails up and flipped him upside down. Six more emeralds fell out. "You had the emeralds the whole time?" Tails looked up. "I hold them for Sonic until he needs them." Omen grinned and tossed Tails toward a wall. Omen picked up the emeralds and snapped his fingers. The drones moved up to Tails and picked him up. Omen went up to him and punched him in the stomach. "Ow!" He kept punching him in the face and stomach until Tails couldn't take anymore. "That was for wasting my time you piece of shit! Drones, take him to the torture chamber. Don't kill him though; I need him alive to draw in Sonic." The drones lifted up Tails and marched out of the room into a hallway.

Manic was trying to keep up to RC and Fiona, but they were moving too fast. "Hey guys? Could you slow down a bit?" RC stopped in his tracks and starred at his watch. It was glowing purple. Fiona went close to RC. "So where is he?" RC looked confused. "It says that we are basically on top of him." They looked around the empty room. Manic looked up. "Hey guys? Look up." RC and Fiona looked up and saw a cage attached to the ceiling. RC shouted, "Phoenix! Are you up there?" There was a short silence. "RC? Is that you?!" RC laughed. "Yeah man! Hey we are coming to get you down!" RC pressed a button that was on the frame of the watch. Meanwhile, Shadow and Trickett turned a corner and bumped into Amy and Sonic. Shadow was about to yell at Sonic when they're watch's glowed blue. Sonic Looked at Amy. "We need to regroup with RC."

After a while, the group finally found RC. Sonic looked around. "So where is he?" RC smiled and pointed up. Everyone looked up to see the cage. Sonic starred at the ceiling. "So how are we going to get up there?" RC whistled and PROBIE came out of his pack. "Yes sir?" "PROBIE, get me up to that cage." The probe went above RC's head, and two handles extended out from the bottom. RC grabbed the handles and PROBIE lifted him off the ground. "Please be carful!" Fiona shouted. RC smiled. "Don't worry! I will." The two finally made it up to the cage. RC looked inside and saw Dr. Eggman. "Whoa! What are you doing in here?" Eggman looked at RC. His face then glowed red. "You bastard! I'll kill you! We had a deal you piece of shit!" RC let go of PROBIE and grabbed onto the bars. "Chill out Doctor! I'm not Omen. I'm his good counterpart." Eggman went from angry to confused. "Wait what?" RC sighed. "Long story." RC looked past Eggman and saw a black male cat, wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. "Phoenix!" Phoenix looked at RC and smiled. "Oh man RC! I thought you were dead man! Hey hurry up and let us out!" RC pulled out his sawn-off shotgun. "Alright, stand back. I'm gonna shoot the lock." Eggman and Phoenix stood back while RC got ready. CLICK! "Damn it! Shadow? Do you have any shells?" Shadow shouted, "Yeah man! Come get them!"

RC looked at Eggman. "Are there any switches in here that can flip this place upside down?" Eggman nodded. "It's actually under the floor." RC looked down. "Guys! Get out of the way!" Everyone moved back. RC took a deep breath, and jumped. Fiona and Amy screamed while the guys were shouting at RC. RC brought down his leg and hit the ground. The whole area around him cracked. Everyone was quiet. RC punched the ground, making a hole. In the hole was the switch. RC punched it and the whole horizon was flipped. RC hit the ceiling first and caught Fiona before she hit the ground. Sonic came second and caught Amy. Manic was caught by Trickett and Shadow landed on his feet. Shadow handed RC some shotgun shells. "Normally I have special bullets for this gun, but I'm gonna have to work with what I got." RC loaded the gun and fired it at the lock. Phoenix ran out and hugged RC and Trickett. "Oh I missed you my brothers!" Eggman walked out and looked at Sonic nervously. "Hey Sonic…" Sonic just laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to fight. We actually need your help." Eggman looked puzzled. "You guys need my help?" RC went up to Eggman. "We need to know what you know about Omen."

Tails couldn't take it anymore. They kept shocking him and whipping him and so many other things that he didn't want to think about. The drones were ordered to throw him in a room that had no windows. Tails was sobbing. He let Sonic down and now Omen has the emeralds. Tails had to find a way out of this hell hole. The door flung open and Sergeant Simian walked in with a tray of food. He closed the door behind him and handed Tails the tray. Tails slowly grabbed it and sat down at the table in the room. Simian sat down as well and started to talk. "Omen needs you to remain strong enough so you can build these." Simian handed Tails some designs for Omens weapons. "I'm not building anything for that piece of shit." Simian sighed. "I know how you feel. But it's best that you just do what he asks and get it over with. I don't want to see you getting your ass kicked by him." Tails looked at Simian in surprise. "You don't want to see me getting hurt?" Simian glared at Tails. "No, I don't. Yes I hate the freedom fighters and what not, but Omen shows no mercy. He'll just kill you in the most gruesome manner." "He didn't kill me." "That's because he needs you alive so he can get Sonic to fall in a trap. If Omen didn't need you, he would have literally torn you to shreds by now. He needs you more than you think." Tails took a bite of his burger and looked at Simian. "Well if he's the counterpart of RC, how come he don't build this shit himself?" Simian thought about it. "See Omen is very strategic. He doesn't want anything going wrong with his plan. So he's taking his time to make sure everything is perfect. Soon, he's going to use the power of those emeralds he took and put himself into a small 'stasis' so he can gain full power."

Tails stared at the wall behind Simian. "So why do you take orders from him? What happened to Scourge?" Simian sighed. "Well years ago, Omen was in a way, helping us. He weakened many defenses and even weakened RC." Tails shot up. "RC was a freedom fighter?" Simian nodded. "A secret freedom fighter. Omen persuaded Fiona to join us and everything was good for a time. But after the war, Omen and Scourge got into an argument. Me and the rest of the squad decided not to get involved because they were a lot stronger than us. They were arguing about who should lead Destructix. Scourge said he was leading it just fine, but Omen said that Scourge was only doing it for his own selfish purposes. Omen claimed that he could be a better leader and that everyone would have equal power. Omen also said that he was doing all of this for us, not himself. Soon, Scourge and Omen fought and Omen wrapped his whip around Scourge's neck. He told him that he would be the next leader and that Scourge was weak. Then, he just pulled the whip as hard as he could and decapitated Scourge in front of all of us." Tails stared at Simian. "You don't like Omen, do you?" Simian sighed. "Of course I don't. But I'm just sticking with the Squad. Anyways I would start working on those weapons if I were you. The tools are in the corner over there." Simian then got up, and left the room. Two drones then came in and locked the door. They were watching Tails.

Tails opened the tool box and found a note:

Tails,

Under the tools are a key and a blaster. Good luck.

Tails dug to the bottom of the box and sure enough, there was a key and a laser handgun. He was getting out tonight.

The gang returned to RC's penthouse and decided to wait until morning to head back to metal city. Everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep except for Fiona. She was lying down with RC, and he was knocked out. But she couldn't sleep because there were still questions running through her head. She shook RC's shoulder. "RC? Are you up?" RC grunted "No." Fiona laughed. "Oh come on." RC sat up. "Fine I'm up. What's up?" Fiona thought about it. "The sky." RC was confused. After a moment of thought he laughed. "Ok smart ass." Fiona giggled. "I can't sleep. I'm still a little confused about everything." RC kissed her and said, "Don't worry about all that, the important thing right now is that we found each other." Fiona hugged RC and kissed him. "Remember our first date?" RC thought about it. "Oh yeah! We went up to the ocean palace for a picnic." Fiona put her head on his chest. "Do you think after all this; we could go up there again?" RC looked in Fiona's blue eyes. "Of course. In fact, I would take us up there a thousand times." Fiona laughed. "Yeah I sure hope so. What do we have to do now?" "Well now that I got my unit back, first thing tomorrow we have to head back to Metal city and find Omen." Fiona shivered. "I don't want you getting killed RC." RC stared at Fiona. "I'm not going to fight him, I'm going to try and reason with him." Fiona looked up. "Omen can't be reasoned with." RC grinned. "When we were still in my reality, Omen and I actually worked together to defeat a man more powerful than the two of us. The both of us trained together and treated each other as brothers. But then after we defeated the beast, Omen turned back against me. I didn't want to kill him, but I understood that I couldn't change him. He was literally made up of bad energy. So, I killed him, or I at least thought I did. I wanna see if I can try and reason with him."

Fiona kissed RC. "I just don't want to lose you again. I mean if I do, I will just break down." RC put his hand on her face. "Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Fiona kissed RC one last time before finally falling asleep. Sonic and Amy were up. Sonic kept worrying about Tails. "Don't worry Sonic; I'm sure Tails is just fine." Sonic kissed Amy and put her on her back. "Let's have some fun."

Omen walked down the hallway with four drones. He flung open the door and found the remains of one of his drones. Tails was gone. "I want I full search of this place! If that fox isn't back before tomorrow, I will have all of your heads!" The drones nodded and ran in the opposite direction. Omen bent over the destroyed drone and saw holes. He raised his arm and spoke into a wristwatch. "Send in Simian!" Simian walked into the room. "Yes sir?" Omen turned toward Simian and asked; "How did an 8-year old fox, break out of a class A prison block, with titanium walls and an army of watchmen drones?!" Simian shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's a lot smarter than we thought." Omen moved closer. "Or maybe, someone helped him escape. Don't you think so, Simian?" Simian looked into Omen's eyes. They were on fire again. "Well maybe he used the tools to escape." Omen grabbed Simian's neck and put him against a wall. "Or maybe Simian, you gave him my prototype handgun and a key. Maybe you helped him escape. In fact maybe, you let him go because you want to see my downfall!" Omen flung Simian across the room and several drones ran in. "Take him to the torture chamber! And show him no mercy!"

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast in the living room. Fiona was laying on top of RC on the recliner and Amy was snuggled against Sonic on the love seat. Eggman looked at RC. "So you and her…" RC glared at Eggman. "Shut the fuck up." There was a knock on the door. Manic yelled from the kitchen; "I got it!" Manic opened the door and screamed. Everyone jumped out of they're seats and got ready for whatever was about to walk through that door. Manic backed away from the door and a Watchmen drone came in. Sonic and RC moved forward and at the same time they said, "We got this!" The drone pointed at RC and spoke in a sarcastic tone; "Well if it isn't Jedediah RC Shock. Ready to die?" RC looked at Sonic and nodded. "Bring it on you useless hunk of metal!" The drone raised its arms and yelled; "Wait I'm just kidding!" RC was confused. Tails walked through the door. Sonic yelled. "Tails!" Sonic and Tails hugged and then Sonic saw he had bruises all over him. "What happened?!" Tails frowned and explained what happened. Sonic punched a hole in a wall. RC glared at Sonic. "Your gonna pay for that. Tails what's with the drone?" Tails grinned. "I reprogramed him so he's on our side now. His name is John." The drone waved and everyone nervously waved back. Sonic looked at Tails. "How did you get out?" Tails went quiet, then said; "It's a long story. But right now we need to get back to Metal city." Shadow moved up. "Why?" Eggman spoke before Tails opened his mouth. "Omen has already sent his drones to the public! His plan is now in motion." RC starred at the floor. "Well fuck."


End file.
